1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with following description relate to an adder for supporting a plurality of data types and thereby a method of supporting an addition and subtraction operation of a plurality of data types by controlling a carry propagation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Providing a processor with a vector operation capability may provide a performance improvement to multimedia application fields. A general vector operator may offer an ability to simultaneously process various data at one time; however, because it may require different operators to respond to the various data, the vector operator may need to be large. To help deal with these considerations, a structure that can connect, share, and simultaneously process many arithmetic operators with a minimum data length may be used to support various data types. For example, a carry-select adder with consideration for carry propagation for an addition or subtraction operation may be implemented. A carry-select adder may use complex control signals and a plurality of multiplexers to share an operation for each type, which may decrease overall efficiency and processing speed.